mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Doskonała para/Transkrypt
:gwar :Apple Bloom: O, dziękuję! Pan chyba nowy. Jestem Apple Bloom. :Grand Pear: A ja Grand Pear. :Apple Bloom: Witamy w Ponyville! :Goldengrape: Raczej witamy ponownie w Ponyville! Grand Pear mieszkał w naszym mieście, zanim otworzył swój sklep z gruszkowym dżemem w Vanhoover. :Apple Bloom: Naprawdę? Dlaczego pan wrócił? :Grand Pear: Ja, em… No cóż, potrzebowałem odmiany. :Apple Bloom: O. Jakie to pyszne! To jest jeden z najlepszych smaków, jakie w życiu jadłam! :Grand Pear: Bardzo się cieszę. :Apple Bloom: Ile płacę? :Grand Pear: Nic. :Apple Bloom: Wow! Dziękuję, panie Grand Pear! Miło było pana poznać! :gwar :Applejack: Dobrze, że wróciłaś. Zrobiliśmy placki na kolację. :Apple Bloom: Przyniosłam z targów doskonały dodatek do twoich placków. :Applejack: wzdycha Dżem z gruszek?! Co ci strzeliło… :w oddali :Applejack: Szybko, schowaj! :deska :Apple Bloom: Hę? :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: Doskonała para :Apple Bloom: Czemu panikujecie? To tylko dżem gruszkowy. :Applejack: Chodzi o to, że między rodziną Pear i rodziną Apple trwa odwieczny konflikt. :Big McIntosh: Yy-tak! :Apple Bloom: O co? :Applejack: O co?! No, yy… Właściwie to nie wiem czemu dokładnie. Wiesz coś o tym, Big Mac? :Big McIntosh: Yyy… nie. :Apple Bloom: To może zapytamy babcię? :Babcia Smith: Zapytacie o co? :szuranie :Applejack: Yy, co lepiej pasuje do placków z jabłkami; syrop karmelowy czy posypka? :Babcia Smith: Pfff, posypka. :brzdęk :Babcia Smith: Ohoho, pachną wspaniale, Applejack. Pójdę się umyć przed kolacją. Zaraz wrócę. :się zamykają :Applejack, Apple Bloom i Big McIntosh: z ulgą :Applejack: Słuchaj, słoneczko. Zawsze kiedy Big Mac albo ja pytaliśmy babcię o konflikt z Pearami, ze zdenerwowania traciła głos. Lepiej o tym nie wspominać. :Apple Bloom: Zgoda, ale ten Grand Pear był dla mnie bardzo miły, chociaż jestem Apple. Ciekawi mnie, co się stało. :Applejack: Mnie też, ale babcia nam tego nie powie. Nie wiem, kto jeszcze… Zapytamy Goldie Delicious! Jeśli ktokolwiek wie coś o tej waśni, to rodzinny kronikarz. :Apple Bloom: Super! Co ty na to, Big Mac? Jutro rodzinna wyprawa? :Big McIntosh: Taaak! :do drzwi, rumor :Goldie Delicious: Tak właśnie robi się wejście! Czy raczej wyjście. No w każdym razie cudownie was znowu widzieć, dzieci. Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? :Applejack: Wiesz, Goldie, chcielibyśmy się czegoś dowiedzieć o waśni między Apple'ami i Pearami. :Goldie Delicious: Och, ojej. Czy Babcia Smith wie, że tu jesteście? :Apple Bloom: Nie wie. Ale wczoraj poznałam Grand Peara i był niezwykle uprzejmy. Może ta waśń to tylko nieporozumienie i da się ją zażegnać? :Goldie Delicious: Ech, no jeśli o to chodzi, to nie wiem, malutka, ale jeśli chcecie poznać tę historię, macie do tego prawo. Zaraz, w której to było książce… Miałam ją gdzieś… Jest! Historia rodziny Apple, tom 37. Hmm, to jest to. Waśń z porami. Znaczy, Pearami. Oczy już nie te, co kiedyś. Dawno, dawno temu farma Sweet Apple nie była jedyną farmą w Ponyville. W sąsiedztwie była jeszcze jedna. :Młoda Babcia Smith: Kupujcie jabłka! Nie ma nic słodszego niż chrupiące jabłuszka w piękny, słoneczny dzień! :Młody Grand Pear: Chyba że by to była zielona, soczysta gruszka. :Młoda Babcia Smith: Proszę cię! Gruszki uprawia ten, komu nie udaje się wyhodować jabłek. :Młody Grand Pear: Gruszki to słodycze natury. Jabłka są kwaśne… tak jak ta twoja mina teraz. chichot :Goldie Delicious: I tak to się ciągnęło. Babcia i Grand Pear ciągle się kłócili: kto jest lepszym hodowcą, kto się lepiej opiekuje drzewami. Jeśli babcia czytała w nocy swoim drzewom… :Młoda Babcia Smith: czyta Wtedy małe drzewko wyciągnęło swoje gałązki do księżyca, a księżyc rzekł „Dobranoc”. :Goldie Delicious: …to Grand Pear nakrywał swoje drzewa specjalnymi kocykami, żeby nie zmarzły. :Młody Grand Pear: Dobranoc, drzewa. całuje Trzymajcie się ciepło. :Młoda Babcia Smith: warczy :stęki :Goldie Delicious: W gruncie rzeczy wszyscy Apple'owie i Pearowie mieli ducha rywalizacji. Jedyni lubiący się nawzajem przedstawiciele skłóconych rodzin, byli to Bright McIntosh i Pear Butter. :Młody Bright McIntosh: Pssst! Nie wolno mi z tobą rozmawiać. :Młoda Pear Butter: A mnie nie wolno rozmawiać z tobą. :Młody Bright McIntosh: Moja mama mówi, że jak się przyłoży jaskier do podbródka, to on zacznie świecić, ale na mnie to nie działa. Widzisz? :Młoda Pear Butter: A na mnie działa? :serca :Młody Bright McIntosh: Oczywiście, jaskierku. :Młoda Pear Butter: Jaskierek. Jakie to ładne. :Applejack: Do stu tysięcy szarlotek! :Applejack: Bright Mac i Jaskierek to imiona naszych rodziców! :Goldie Delicious: Jaskierek to było imię, które wasz tata dał waszej mamie. Pear Butter – tak nazywała się naprawdę. :Applejack: Czyli że nasza mama pochodziła z Pearów?! :Apple Bloom i Big McIntosh: wzdychają :Big McIntosh: To w połowie jesteśmy Pear?! :Applejack: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Dlaczego nikt nam nie powiedział? :Goldie Delicious: Cóż, waszej mamy nie nazywano Pear Butter. Jej znaczek to był słój z dżemem, ale dżem gruszkowy nie różni się od jabłkowego. :Applejack: wzdycha Czy możesz coś jeszcze nam o nich powiedzieć? :Goldie Delicious: Wiem na pewno, że się bardzo kochali. To było takie magiczne, usiane tęczowymi pocałunkami. Bajeczne uczucie. Gdy ktoś z nimi przebywał, to sam zaczynał się czuć lekki jak powietrze. :Apple Bloom: Coś jeszcze? :Goldie Delicious: Emm… musiałabym zajrzeć do tomu 38. :prycha :Goldie Delicious: Na pewno go znajdę. Za parę dni. :Applejack: wzdycha Już nie trzeba, Goldie. Jesteśmy ci wdzięczni… :Goldie Delicious: Och, właśnie coś sobie przypomniałam. Wasz tata i jego kumpel Burnt Oak jako źrebaki ciągle pakowali się w kłopoty. :Applejack: Burnt Oak? Sprzedawca drewna do kominka? Nie widziałam go od wielu lat. :Goldie Delicious: On i wasz ojciec zawsze trzymali się razem. Porozmawiajcie z nim. :Burnt Oak: Proszę, proszę, to rodzinka Apple. Co mogę dla was zrobić? Wiem, że nie przychodzicie po drewno. Macie więcej drzew, niż ktokolwiek inny w Ponyville. :Applejack: To prawda. Nie przychodzimy po to. :Burnt Oak: Chcecie porozmawiać o tacie? :Big McIntosh: Eetak. :Burnt Oak: Cieszę się, że jesteście. Czekałem na to. Miło go wspominam. się Świetnie się bawiliśmy. Pamiętam… :Burnt Oak: …jak kiedyś ścigaliśmy się, ciągnąc za sobą pługi, ale Bright Mac nie dawał mi żadnych szans. Wygrałby, gdyby nie był taki… rozkojarzony. :Bright Mac: Ło! :trach :Grand Pear: Och! :pluski :Grand Pear: Pear Butter, coś ty zrobiła?! :Pear Butter: Ja… nie wiem. :Bright Mac: To nie ona, proszę pana. :Grand Pear: Że co, proszę? :Bright Mac: Ten zbiornik z wodą to przeze mnie. :Pear Butter: chichocze :Grand Pear: parska Masz mi odbudować zbiornik, chłopcze! Pear Butter A ty chodź ze mną! Nie zgodzę się, żeby moja córka robiła słodkie oczy do Apple'a. :Burnt Oak: Grand Pear nie dowiedziałby się, że to zrobił wasz ojciec, ale Bright nie pozwolił, żeby wasza mama wzięła winę na siebie. :Apple Bloom: Tata był super uczciwy. Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. Hę, Applejack? :Burnt Oak: Wasz tata całymi dniami pracował na farmie, a w przerwach szedł do Peara, żeby naprawiać zbiornik na wodę. Nie widziałem go parę tygodni, a on w tym czasie miał szansę lepiej poznać waszą mamę. :Apple Bloom: Ty też znałeś naszą mamę? :Burnt Oak: Jaskierek była wyjątkowym kucykiem, ale żeby dowiedzieć się o niej więcej, zapytajcie panią Cake. :Apple Bloom: Panią Cake? :Burnt Oak: Ona i wasza mama były przyjaciółkami w dzieciństwie. :Applejack: To chodźmy! Dzięki, Burnt Oak! :Big McIntosh: Yy, czy zgodziłbyś się, żebyśmy wpadali częściej… po więcej opowieści? :Burnt Oak: Będę zaszczyczony. :Pani Cake: Na cynamonowe pączki z posypką! Cała trójka rodzeństwa Apple! :Applejack: Dzień dobry, pani Cake. Słyszeliśmy, że była pani przyjaciółką mamy i chcielibyśmy się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć. :Pani Cake: Och, chętnie wam opowiem. Nie chciałam sama poruszać tego tematu, ale cieszę się, że jesteście. się A po pierwsze: czy wiecie, że to wasza mama namówiła mnie, żebym została cukiernikiem? :Apple Bloom: Ale pani znaczek to są ciastka? :Pani Cake: Nie od zawsze. Kiedyś nazywałam się Chiffon Swirl i nie miałam pojęcia, co ze sobą robić. Ale pewnego dnia wasza mama przyniosła mi gruszki, jajka, mąkę, cukier i wanilię i powiedziała „Bądź kreatywna”. Ani się spostrzegłam, jak upiekłam tartę z gruszkami i dostałam swój znaczek. Tak jakby przeczuwała, do czego mam talent na długo przede mną. :Applejack: Apple Bloom Tak jak ty, słoneczko! Albo raczej ty tak jak ona. :Pani Cake: To było pierwsze ciasto, jakie upiekłam, a Jaskierek często mi towarzyszyła. Była testerką smaku, pomagała mi dekorować i przygotowywać składniki. Przez wiele lat udoskonalałam swoje przepisy. Wasza mama tyle dla mnie zrobiła. Kiedyś upiekłam dla niej tort-niespodziankę. :Bright Mac i Pear Butter: się :Bright Mac: kicha :Pear Butter: się :Bright Mac i Pear Butter: się razem :pęka :Pear Butter: wzdycha Och, to tylko ty. :Chiffon Swirl: Przepraszam. Przyniosłam ci coś w podziękowaniu za pomoc, ale jesteś zajęta. :Pear Butter: chichocze Obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz. :Babcia Smith: rży Na kwaśne jabłka, co tu robisz, Bright Mac?! My nigdy nie zadajemy się z Pearami. spluwa :Chiffon Swirl: Ty i Bright Mac? Och, nie uwierzyłabym, gdybym tego nie zobaczyła. Przecież wasze rodziny się nie cierpią! :Pear Butter: Nic nie poradzę. To się po prostu… dzieje. :Pani Cake: Pear Butter opowiedziała mi najsłodszą historię miłosną, jaką słyszałam. :Bright Mac: To z okazji 130056 godzin razem, skarbie. :Pear Butter: Co? się To więcej, niż jesteśmy razem. :Bright Mac: Tak, wiem, ale tyle godzin temu po raz pierwszy nazwałem cię Jaskierkiem. Nie ma sprawy, jeśli nic dla mnie nie masz. :Pear Butter: Właściwie… to mam. :Bright Mac: Gitara? Dla mnie? na gitarze Ale ja nie umiem na tym grać. :Pear Butter: To posłuchaj! :Bright Mac: Hej, to nie fair. Ja chciałem ci powiedzieć to samo. :Pear Butter: Jesteś zły, że cię wyprzedziłam. :Bright Mac: No jasne, że tak! Bo ja zamierzałem zasłonić ci oczy, zaprowadzić cię tam i powiedzieć „Niespodzianka”! A ty na to Pear Butter „O, Bright Mac, cudowne!” normalnie A ja wtedy „Kocham cię”. Szkoda, że mi się nie udało. :Pear Butter: Tak, szkoda. :papieru :Grand Pear: Pakuj swoje rzeczy. :Pear Butter: wzdycha :Applejack, Apple Bloom i Big McIntosh: wzdychają :Applejack: Wiedziałam, że Pearowie się wyprowadzili, ale nie wiedziałam o tym konflikcie między babcią a dziadkiem. :Apple Bloom: Dla rodziców to musiało być trudne. :Pani Cake: Och, było. :Pear Butter: Przeprowadzka?! Do Vanhoover?! Ale to tak daleko! :Grand Pear: Bo tak trzeba. Tam są hektary uprawnej ziemi i miejsce do produkcji dżemu. Będziemy rozwijać nasz biznes i jak najdalej od tych okropnych Apple'ów. :Pani Cake: Pear Butter była załamana, ale nie widząc innego wyjścia, zrobiła to, co musiała. :Bright Mac: Więc to koniec? :Pear Butter: Co ja mogę zrobić, Bright Mac? Wyjeżdżamy. Kocham cię, ale muszę zostać z rodziną. :Pani Cake: Wtedy Bright Mac zrobił najbardziej romantyczną rzecz, o jakiej w życiu słyszałam. :Applejack, Apple Bloom i Big McIntosh: Co?! Co takiego?! :Pani Cake: Tę część historii opowie jeszcze inny kucyk. :Apple Bloom: Znała pani naszych rodziców? :Pani Burmistrz: Nie tak dobrze jak pani Cake, ale odegrałam rolę w ich historii. Tuż przed wyprowadzką Pearów Bright Mac poprosił mnie o spotkanie na skraju farmy Sweet Apple. :Pear Butter: wzdycha :Bright Mac: Nie chcę się z tobą rozstawać, nigdy. Nie wiem, co będziemy robić, ale wiem, że cię kocham. Dlatego chcę, żebyśmy się pobrali. :Pear Butter: Ja też chcę. :Młoda Pani Burmistrz: A ja udzielę wam ślubu. :Pani Burmistrz: W tajemnicy połączyłam waszych rodziców węzłem małżeństwa. To była piękna ceremonia. Bright Mac wiedział, że Jaskierka lubi prostotę. :Apple Bloom: Ona mi kogoś przypomina. :Big McIntosh: chichocze Tak. :Pani Burmistrz: Więc przypieczętowali przysięgę na swój sposób. :Młoda Pani Burmistrz: A teraz ogłaszam was… :Babcia Smith: Co tu się dzieje?! Po co tu tyle świeczek?! :Grand Pear: Pear Butter! Gdzie jesteś? Miałaś się pakować! Co wy obydwoje robicie? :Bright Mac: Mamo, Grand Pear, Jaskierka i ja kochamy się! :Babcia Smith i Grand Pear: Co?! :Pear Butter: I będziemy poślubieni, kiedy pani burmistrz powie… :Młoda Pani Burmistrz: O! Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną! :Pear Butter: Fajne uczucie, prawda? :Bright Mac i Pear Butter: się :Babcia Smith: Co to ma w ogóle znaczyć?! Małżeństwo?! Nie możesz się z nią ożenić! :Grand Pear: I w tej sprawie się zgadzamy. Pear Butter, dość tych bredni! Wyjeżdżamy, a ty masz być ze swoją rodziną! :Pear Butter: Ale Apple'owie też są teraz moją rodziną. :Grand Pear: Nie mówisz poważnie! To znaczy, że od teraz wolisz być Apple zamiast Pear? :Pear Butter: Każesz mi wybierać? :Grand Pear: Tak, każę. :Pear Butter: Dobrze, zostaję z nim. :Grand Pear: Dobra! :Pear Butter: płacze :Applejack: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Grand Pear tak po prostu zostawił mamę. Nic dziwnego, że babcia nigdy nam o tym nie opowiadała. :Pani Cake: To nie są łatwe sprawy. :Pani Burmistrz: I nie wiadomo, kiedy jest właściwy moment. :Applejack: Myślę, że ten moment jest najlepszy z możliwych. :Apple Bloom: Żeby pogadać z babcią i dziadkiem. :Apple Bloom: Przepraszam, Grand Pear? :Applejack: Jestem Applejack, a to jest Big McIntosh. Ale ty już nasz znasz, prawda? :Grand Pear: Oczywiście. :Apple Bloom: Czy wróciłeś do Ponyville, bo potrzebowałeś odmiany? :Grand Pear: Nie. :Apple Bloom: Więc wróciłeś, ponieważ żałujesz, a poza tym chciałeś nas poznać? :Grand Pear: Tak. Bardzo żałuję, ale ja… ja byłem taki zły. Ale bym nigdy… :Apple Bloom: To już przeszłość, dziadku. O, mogę do ciebie mówić dziadku Pear? :Grand Pear: chichocze Pewnie. :Babcia Smith: Gdzieście się podziewali? Cały dzień nie widziałam żadnego z was. :Applejack: Byliśmy tu i tam. Rozmawialiśmy o naszych rodzicach. :Babcia Smith: Ekhm, naprawdę? :Applejack: I o naszym dziadku. :Babcia Smith: To… wróciłeś, hę? :Grand Pear: Jak widać. Ach, nie powinienem był wyjeżdżać. :Apple Bloom: Poznając ciebie i historię naszych rodziców, odnalazłam cząstkę siebie, chociaż nie wiedziałam, że mi jej brakuje. :Applejack: Poznanie ich losu sprawiło, że stali mi się bliżsi. :Babcia Smith: Przepraszam. Dawno powinnam wam o tym powiedzieć. :Grand Pear: A ja dawno powinienem tu być. Ech, nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez głupią kłótnię straciłem swoją rodzinę. :Applejack: Ale teraz ją odzyskałeś. Nie zmarnujmy tej szansy. :Babcia Smith: Applejack ma rację. Witaj w domu, gruszkowy dziadku. :Grand Pear: chichocze Dzięki, jabłkowa babciu. :Apple Bloom: Skoro już jesteśmy razem, chcemy wam coś pokazać. Mama i tata zostawili nam po sobie pamiątkę. Chodźcie! :Grand Pear i Babcia Smith: wzdychają :Babcia Smith: Jakie to jest piękne! :Grand Pear: To niemożliwe! :Applejack: Patrzcie, oto doskonała para; jabłoń i grusza. :Grand Pear: chichocze :i napisy końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu